Childe
by Nimohtar
Summary: [No pairing.] OS. And when they have taken away what is Hers: only then shall they know true destruction. Hogwarts' POV


Title: Childe

Pairing: none

Rating: G

Summary: And when they have taken away what is Hers: only then shall they know true destruction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter: that delight belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-

Hogwarts loved all her children. Light or Dark it didn't matter; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, girl, boy or animated object - the love and protection she offered were unchangeable, unconditional, an everlasting thing in a world where nothing was certain. It was not for her to judge who was deserving of her love; others could play their little games. Past and present and happenings outside of her little realm meant nothing to her: once a child entered Hogwarts, they were _hers_.

Her children spent seven years within her walls before leaving. Some returned for a short time, others for longer. Some never left, instead taking their place among the moving staircases, the spiralling towers, the life and magick of Hogwarts.

She saw them all, at their best and their worst, and came to know them, and love them.

They say there are no secrets at Hogwarts: little do they know how true they are. She hears their dreams, their fears, their hopes: a lifetime upon lifetime of feelings, thoughts and life gathered and stored within her walls, since the very first stone was laid. Her halls turn dark when her children cry, light up with their laughter, burn with hate and love and passion. She sees, listens, feels - and she remembers.

Always remembers…

She learned in the beginning, with the same insatiable curiosity and joy only a child can feel when they take their first glimpse of the world, breathe in the first breath of fresh air and feel the sun warm their skin.

She watched with growing excitement as her Creators planned and discussed, described their ideas to each other and made them come true.

She felt joy when the first children were led up the winding path to her school, past her gates and through the open doors. Her decision was made then - these children were hers and she would protect every last one until such a time as when they stopped coming to her.

She looked on them fondly as they began their studies.

She waited with impatience when they left for the summer.

She welcomed them back when next they came.

She felt sadness and confusion when her Salazar was driven from her walls, away from her love and protection.

She mourned the deaths of her Creators, wove intricate webs of magick in which they were entombed, felt the passing ache that came whenever she thought of the one that had been lost to her.

Headmasters and Headmistresses came and went. Teachers and students alike passed through her corridors, climbed her staircases, grew up, formed friendships, found enemies, and fell in love within her walls and gardens, all under her doting gaze. She wanted them happy, and tried to make it so.

In times of war, she watched as her children left the safety of her walls, drawn to places beyond her reach, to fight and die for one side or another, for one cause or another.

In times of peace she rested, content, her walls a little more scarred, her wards a little bit weaker. She drew on the power of her children until she stood proud and powerful once more, ready to defend and protect should her children be threatened once again.

The years passed her by, and each year, her children came, and her love for them grew. Some, she looked upon more fondly, others a little less so, but always she loved.

Then, the year came when a small boy entered through her doors, a fragile boy, a broken boy, but still with the power and potential to rise above the hurts and hate of his childhood - to become great. He was not the first child to come to Hogwarts full of sadness, and anger well-hidden, but for some reason, she found him special, and he became hers in a way that none other had yet managed.

She watched him learn, aided him in whatever he wished to do. She listened to his rages, contained his angry outbursts, soothed him when at last he wept, unable to scream and shout any longer. He was Her Child, Her Chosen. She surrounded him with herself, whispered secrets in his ear late at night, until in time, he almost became a part of her, and she became a part of him.

She did not forget her other children, but that boy, that child, was something more, and she devoted herself to him and his happiness, poured her energy into fulfilling his desires.

He left, but she was not sad. They were connected in a way that was beyond distance or time. She was patient as she waited for when he would return to her.

Seasons changed, summers and winters seeming to blur together to one who had experienced so many.

He returned occasionally, and each time she welcomed him, bestowed upon him her love, tried to ease what pain she could, her endless patience and continuing love a soothing balm upon his soul. In those moments she knew that his heart grew lighter, some of the weariness and bitterness that he carried around him like Death's Shroud lightening…if only for a short while.

There were comings and goings: periods of celebrations, of intense activity, coupled with periods of lazy peace. Still she waited, still she loved. She turned her thoughts to them, her children, watched them as was her want. Sometimes one or another would catch her attention: a girl here, or a boy there. None consumed her as he did.

Then came the day when everything changed.

She felt a wrench within as something was torn away, someone. _Fear - ohpleaseno - Anger - Hate - Regret - Love - I'msosorry… FearFearFear…_then nothing.

With no voice, her keening wail of despair vibrated around her, sending shivers through those that felt it. Her anguish was tangible, filling every nook and cranny, swaying every blade of grass, every leaf. Anguish turned to disbelief - that they would, that they could, _dare_ to harm Her Own -

Disbelief became Anger. Anger became Rage. It was a rage so great that her very walls trembled with it.

Hate, anger, grief, despair, pain - she gathered them all to herself, collected them and spun them together, a force of destruction barely harnessed by her will, ready to be unleashed when she chose.

There was only one goal that filled her, now.

_She would destroy them…_

Hogwarts loved all her children…until the day they took away Her One, Her Child…

_Her Tom._

_-_

- FIN -

Words: 1,085-ish

15.03.07


End file.
